Talk:The Empire of the Rising Sun (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes
Replacement for Iaijutsu Master It's a little hard to have an oriental setting without throwing a bone to all the Rurouni Kenshin fans out there (and all the other iaido archetypes of Japanese history/mythology), so I thought I'd offer this one--a non-sucky version that doesn't rely on a single skill that's a pain to use. It's not exactly a Tome-specific PrC, but I think it can stand at around the same level as classes such as the Assassin, Thief-Acrobat, and Knight (though doubtful compared to classes like the Wizard, Cleric, or Druid, or Tome-variations of classes like the Fighter or Samurai). Still, with something like the Combat Looting feat to sheathe as a free action, it might be wizard-level. --Ghostwheel 05:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Awesome! I always enjoyed the idea behind that class, but hated the iaijutsu focus skill(and the blank levels). The balance shouldn't be too much of a problem, since some of the Tome stuff is Rogue level(and if what I've read is correct, winning encounters 50% of the time was the original ideal anyway). --Azya 05:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Sounds good. For the rogue-level archer-samurai (since I think that samurais were trained in both sword and bow, right?), you might take a look at this class so that not every half-decent archer needs to be a cleric :-P --Ghostwheel 07:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, samurai were trained in the bow as well (represses the urge to go into a pointless history lesson). The class looks good, the only downside being that it doesn't use Tome feats. I'm probably going to make a PrC for samurai archers, though it'd really be a variant of the Wasp Bounty Hunter from the Rokugan Campaign Setting(not to be confused with the one in the back of OA). But, to be fair, most of the PrC's I have in mind are variants or adaptations of ones in RCS and OA. --Azya 07:42, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ronin IMO, it's rather an eyesore to have a nicely flowing, interesting to read, overview page broken up by a big old block of class text. Would you consider giving the Ronin the same treatment as the rest and just linking to it? - TarkisFlux 02:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you're right. The real reason I did it was so that the Campaign info could be different, but I suppose I could put that under mechanical considerations, or just edit the original. Oh, and while we're here, how do you run an SGT on a PrC? --Azya 02:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Make a build with the PrC (typically either the expected or best entry to the class) and run that build through the SGT. That'll almost always be levels 10 and 15, since most PrCs aren't entered by 5th level. --Quantumboost 03:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Table of Contents/Introduction The giant, long table of contents at the beginning of the article (it's about the length of my screen) without any accompanying or preceding text is an eyesore. Article can has introduction pleeze? --IGTN 00:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC)